


Rice Cracker

by op-sheepy (opsheepy)



Series: What-if scenarios that won't leave me alone [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Actually earlier than that, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy
Summary: They were random words. Meaningless and out of place. It wasn't as though it was hard to associate him with them but they shouldn’t have been spoken out at all, especially with the clear intent to gauge his reaction.orLaw seeks out Sengoku first
Relationships: Sengoku the Buddha & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: What-if scenarios that won't leave me alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Rice Cracker

As soon as his men left on his orders, he turned back to the clearing and addressed the shadow that had been tailing him.

“You can come out now. You haven’t exactly been discreet so I’m assuming whatever it is you want, it involves getting me alone.”

It took a blink and a rush of air then there was suddenly someone in front of him. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it, mind already going through a mental catalog of abilities to identify which one it was he’d just witnessed.

The young man was definitely familiar—one of the young upstarts from the North. A foolhardy bunch, this newest generation of pirates, but he supposed he shouldn't complain since it made capturing them so much easier. The more reckless they got, the better, and what could be more reckless than seeking him out?

“Rice Cracker.”

He froze, breath momentarily stuck. They were random words. Meaningless and out of place. It wasn't as though it was hard to associate him with them but they shouldn’t have been spoken out at all, especially with the clear intent to gauge his reaction. He schooled his expression but the tenseness in the other’s stance meant he wasn’t doing a very good job at it. 

He could just get things over with, not really above performing impromptu executions especially with criminals whose recklessness was only exceeded by their impertinence. But he was known for his patience. Whatever game was being played, he did not intend to lose though was curious enough to see so he waited.

"Zero."

Slowly, cautiously, the young man stepped to the side as though making a move to circle him like a predator. He would have scoffed but the grim expression on the other's face gave him pause. The words out of the pirate's mouth sounded less like a taunt and more of a confession.

"One." Another step. 

He followed the movement trying to determine whether there was a deeper meaning to the counting.

"Seven." The movement stopped and the gaze turned expectant. 

_Not a count._

The sudden thud of his heart beating was drowning out all other sounds so he forced himself to focus on the movement of the pirate's mouth.

"Four."

_How?_

Questions burned at the back of his throat and his hands itched to wrap around the pirate's neck to keep him in place. An answer to many sleepless nights of wondering had presented itself in front of him but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"Si—"

When the dust settled, there was a crater on the ground and empty air between his fist. He turned around to see the man, ways away, eyeing him warily.

"You—" They both began and held back at the same time.

The noise from the impact drew the attention of his men back. With one last reluctant look at him and a heavy tsk, the pirate disappeared.

The next week, Trafalgar Law's newest bounty poster had a revision: **Alive Only**.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a bit of a break so it's drabble time. The story ends there though (not guaranteed) this might get expanded. We'll see.
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, "Rice Cracker" was one of the codes Sengoku and Rocinante used (i think) and 01746 was Rocinante's marine code. The former was overheard by Law (not that Roci was trying hard not to get overheard) and the latter was mentioned when he was confessing to being a marine while Law was in that chest. The combination of the two should only be known to three people (probably). At least that's what this was based on.
> 
> My next updates for my wip fics should be soon (hopefully). :)
> 
> Also put this into a new series where I dump these kinds of ideas.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


End file.
